


never apart

by autumnsoob



Series: me plus you [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confessions, First Kisses, Fluff, Highschool AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Yeonbin, how do you tag, pls they're babie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsoob/pseuds/autumnsoob
Summary: yeonjun and soobin keep dancing around their feelings for each other. i wonder who confesses first
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: me plus you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570309
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	never apart

Choi Soobin is a very, very easily flustered young man. He gets red when he’s called to recite during class, every time someone so much as looks at him when he talks, he will blush furiously, and he definitely goes very red when he’s with his senior, Choi Yeonjun.

Choi Yeonjun is a year older than Soobin. They’ve been friends for 4 years, ever since Soobin transferred to their school in his 7th grade. The elder was the one who much kindly helped poor Soobin who got lost in the big institution. They clicked immediately, and now they were attached at the hip. Soobin was wherever Yeonjun was, and Yeonjun was wherever Soobin was.

Their closeness didn’t help the rumors about their relationship. Of course, Soobin’s classmates always teased him that “the handsome upperclassman is gonna come here again, I wish I had a doting boyfriend”, because Yeonjun always looked for Soobin during their recess and lunch breaks. Yeonjun also loves to hold Soobin’s hand at random moments, because he confesses that it’s really cute when Soobin goes tomato red at the simplest of touches. So, you can guess why the rumors don’t die out.

When Yeonjun knows Soobin is busy, he doesn’t ask him to join the elder for lunch by the garden or in the cafeteria, he just brings Soobin 4 packs of bread and a juice box or whatever he thinks the younger will like, and brings them himself to their room. Soobin’s classmates already know to call for him whenever the “handsome upperclassman” goes to visit, and no matter how often this happens, Soobin still blushes whenever he walks to the door where Yeonjun waits for him. Yeonjun just smiles fondly at him every time.

~~

The both of them spend their free Saturdays either at the library or at Yeonjun’s apartment. Yeonjun’s parents opted for him to live in an apartment closer to the school since they live quite far. The elder’s family is also rich so there’s no problem for them about that. They waste time watching movies and eating. Sometimes they nap together too. Soobin seems to always be one moment away from bursting out of giddiness and content whenever he and the elder take short naps in the afternoon. It also doesn’t help that Yeonjun is really quite fond of cuddling Soobin and nuzzling against his neck whenever they sit on the couch and study at times. They act like a real couple.

In the evenings when at times Soobin doesn’t feel like going back to his own house and he asks Yeonjun to let him sleep over, the elder will always immediately agree. Maybe it has something to do with them being in the comfort of their own private bubble, but the younger always gets braver. They already established within themselves that no one should sleep on the couch because the bed is big enough to fit the both of them, so they cuddle to sleep. Soobin’s advancements– hugging Yeonjun, or smelling his hair or nape– sometimes startle Yeonjun, but he relaxes right after because it’s fine. It’s not always that Soobin initiates anything, so he takes what he can get.

(He also likes to deny that he likes it.)

~~

Soobin’s hell week had been too peaceful to Yeonjun.

While Yeonjun was out there being secured with his little projects and papers to pass being completed, Soobin was about to pass out.

So, to relieve the younger of stress, he decides to take him out on a picnic.

They take a bus to the pier one cool Saturday morning. He didn’t tell Soobin anything when he prepared for the trip, so he almost passed out too when Soobin was about to outright reject his proposal of going to the beach to relax and calm down about midterms. He had to drag Soobin out of their house (Of course he asked permission from the younger’s parents first).

Now, they’re sitting under the shade of a few coconut trees gathered together, eating watermelon.

Soobin knows in himself that it’s not only the midterms that’s stressing him out, it’s also because of his fat crush on the elder (but of course he doesn’t tell him about that). He keeps thinking that he should make a move on Yeonjun because the elder keeps on giving him signals that he likes him back but he just won’t take the first step. Soobin’s afraid that he might misunderstand Yeonjun’s attitude towards him and that it’s only brotherly affection, but he keeps hoping that it’s not. He feels like he’s already blinded with his attraction towards the elder.

Yeonjun doesn’t push Soobin if he doesn’t want to open up about what’s frustrating him. He feels it’s not only the midterms that’s stressing the younger out, but he refuses to share. So, he just went with what he thought would be the best way for calming Soobin: the sea shore.

He was told by Soobin himself that he really liked to relax by the sea, and that everything about it was just so nice and peaceful to the younger that his frustrations slowly melt away. Yeonjun caressing and playfully biting his ear was also a bonus (Soobin doesn’t want to mention that Yeonjun kissed his head countless times because he refuses to believe that it wasn’t just a dream). They stayed like that for a couple of hours, until they started to get hungry, so they walk along the beach, trying to find a food stand somewhere.

They find it within a few minutes of walking, a shawarma food stand with not a lot of customers. Yeonjun pays for the both of them, despite Soobin’s protests of him just paying for his own food. Yeonjun just smiles and pats the younger’s head and tells him that it’s no problem at all. That he took him out to the beach so he has to pay for everything (Yeonjun doesn’t tell him that he pays for both of them because he wants to treat Soobin as his boyfriend already, but the younger doesn’t have to know that for now).

Safe to say, Soobin got home that afternoon with such a sated face that his parents wonder what happened, but they don’t ask, because they realize after that their son _was_ with Yeonjun, so it already goes without saying why Soobin looks like he just passed his test.

~~

However, on one particular lunch break, Soobin felt bold enough to finally confess to the elder.

They were both in the men’s comfort room on the third floor, which people rarely use. Soobin thinks this is great, because he really would not like if someone would interrupt them.

Yeonjun was brushing his teeth on the sink, and Soobin was beside him, resting his hip against the sink, his back to the mirror. He tries to initiate conversation, mouth opening and closing multiple times, until the elder breaks it for him.

“What time is it already?” Yeonjun asks, a bit garbled because of the paste and bubbles still in his mouth.

“Don’t you have your own watch?”

“Wow I raised you the best I can and this is how I get treated.”

“Well hyung, you don’t have to burden yourself with raising me anymore. I’m sure I can make my own wise decisions already.” Soobin counters, watching the elder wipe his mouth clean and stand to his full height, albeit not taller than the younger, to look at Soobin in the eyes.

“Oh? Really? What kind of _wise_ decisions have you made already, bunny?”

Soobin smirks. “The one I’m about to do.”

It all happens quite suddenly, actually. The younger traps Yeonjun against the sink, his hands on both sides of the elder’s waist, his face dangerously close, their noses lightly brushing each other.

“A-Are you sure this one is wise?” Yeonjun croaks out, clearing his throat because he can’t possibly be easily flustered and this situation was supposed to be the other one around.

“Do you not think so, hyung? I mean, you were taking quite long, and I was feeling impatient already, so I thought, why not take matters into my own hands?” Soobin smirks, feeling gutsy. He’s quite sure this sudden surge of courage will wash away and he’ll think back on how embarrassing this all actually is, but he doesn’t dwell on that right now.

Soobin takes advantage of the elder’s stunned silence to slowly inch closer, and that’s when Yeonjun starts to be aware of what’s about to happen, but goddamn he is not going to let this one pass. He’s going to savor every damn second of it.

“What do you say hyung?”

Yeonjun shakes his head a little, “What do I what? I’m sorry- I mean yes I wanna be your boyfriend.”

Soobin laughs at this. Wow, his hyung is too cute sometimes.

“I didn’t drop that question yet but hey, it still works out.” Soobin smiles softly. “We’re boyfriends now okay?”

“Okay”

“I’m gonna kiss you now, is that alright?”

“I- yeah. Yeah, it’s alright. I mean it’s more than alright, but go off-”

Soobin doesn’t let the elder finish whatever he was going to say because he waited for this moment for so long. It didn’t matter that this comfort room was weird and creepy as hell, because everything about this exact minute was perfect.

Yeonjun’s lips feel exactly how Soobin thought they would be, and more. It’s so soft and plump that he can’t help but to keep peppering it with pecks and kitten licks just to tease the elder. Yeonjun doesn’t mind, though. He is loving this side of the younger he is experiencing right now.

He can’t wait to tease his boyfriend’s boldness later.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've ever written. pls give it lots of love!!  
> come scream at my  twitter 


End file.
